Leo's adventures
by BackToTheBasic
Summary: If Alexander and Hephaistion had a son...
1. Hide & Seek, Dream

Excuse me for my english (i'm french), do not hesitate to correct me... Otherwise good reading!

* * *

><p><em>Leo's adventures<em>

**Hide & Seek.**

"Stop that Alexander! You hurt me! "

"Sorry but I remind you that it was your idea love"

"All right it's my fault but stop pushing me, that hurts!"

"Ssssh! You want Leo to hear us?"

"Sshhh! he arrives towards us! We are done! "

"Dad and daddy I found you! I am too strong in hide-and-seek! "

"Bravo son! Now it is your turn: 1, 2 …"

"You can never find me!"

"Hephaistion?"

"Huum?"

"Do you want..."

"No"

"But why?"

"If we begin we cannot stop and you know that Leo is not patient... "

* * *

><p><strong>Dream.<strong>

_Alexander was exhausted, he collapsed on his bed. He lengthened on his back and closed his eyes. Somebody entered the room and the king smiles immediately, he knew this perfume. "Hello dear ", he felt the mattress sinking next to him and a hand came to settle on his trunk. He smiles even more when he felt the second hand to join the first one. "I missed you my love?" for answer a third hand came to join the two others, Alexander frowned. And when he felt the fourth hand he opened his eyes. In front of him was held two beautiful pairs of blue eyes, he opened his mouth in a state of shock. "Hephaistion and... Hephaistion… two Hephaistion? "He shouted, both concerned chuckled. "You look exhausted Alexander, we are going to take care of you, just relax… Alexander blushes furiously before letting the two beautiful creatures take care of him "correctly"._

"Why does father smile so much? Asked the little boy, he must have a great dream!"

The little boy looked attentively at his father who slept; he was intrigued because he had never seen his father smiling like that before.

"I wonder about what he can dream" he says when Hephaistion joined him on the bed.

They heard Alexander murmur "Phai" and immediately Hephaistion placed his hands on the ears of his son "I know about what he dreams now... ", "Tell me, tell me daddy!"

He just carried his son outside the room leaving Alexander dream or rather fantasize…


	2. A nasty dad

A new oneshot! Longer than the previous two, I hope you enjoy it! Happy reading!

* * *

><p><strong>A nasty dad<strong>

"Daddy, daddy!" Shouted Leo in the corridor. Hephaistion turned around and looked at his son.

"What's happened Leo?" Asked Hephaistion, he took his 10-year-old son in his arms and caressed his hair to calm him. Leo looked at his daddy frantic and made big gestures with his chubby hands, he tried to say something. "Calm down honey, what's happened?" asked Hephaistion.

"Well dad, he's a nasty dad!" He squalled

Hephaistion, intrigued, wondered what Alexander had been able to do so that his son calls him "nasty".

"Why ?"

"Last night I saw him kissing a girl!" he exclaimed.

Hephaistion, surprised, not has been able to refrain a little laughter. "You must have not seen correctly, my darling!"

Leo pouted "but I saw him! I don't lie! "

"You want a cuddle?" asked Hephaistion

"Mmm… yes... But I didn't lie to you, I saw him! "He embraced the neck of his daddy and squeezed it very hardly.

"I shall discuss it with your father, don't worry! Go, Cleitus wanted to see you"

"Yeah! I like visiting "Tu-tus"! Go hurry, hurry! "

He jumped of the arms of his father, took him by the hand and skipped cheerfully. Hephaistion smiled and then became anxious.

"_I have to speak with Alexander urgently!_" He thought.

* * *

><p>Leo being with Cleitus, Hephaistion ran as quickly as possible to Alexander's room. Alexander was under a mountain of wretched paper, and when he seen Hephaistion a smile appeared on the face. "Hello my Phai! I missed you as long as that? "he said, charmingly.<p>

"We have a problem Alexander! Leo saw us last night! "shouted Hephaistion.

Alexander frowned, and then smiles. "Well, what did he say?"

"That you were a nasty dad!" he sneered.

"But I have done nothing wrong!" exclaimed Alexander outraged.

Hephaistion approached him and put his hand on his shoulder, "Well, your son thinks you cheated on me with a beautiful stranger!"  
>Alexander puzzled, looked at him squinting: "Why do not you have him not telling the truth?"<br>Hephaistion looked at him with wide eyes and smiling sarcastically told him "You're right; I should have told him that his daddy loves to dress as a woman to satisfy the fantasies of his dad! This would have had very beneficial for his psychology… "

Alexander opened his mouth to say something but no sound came out. He caught Hephaistion's waist and stared straight in the eye. "Why do you still like that Alexander?"  
>"I hate your unbreakable logic ".<p>

* * *

><p>"I do not want! Cried the little boy, Daddy is nasty!"<br>"But my sweet heart, dad has done nothing wrong!"  
>"Yes! You have kissed a girl! You have deceived daddy! Get off me!"<p>

Leo gave light blows on the chest of his father who held him firmly. Leo ended up biting the hand of his father. Alexander shouted. Hephaistion instantly came into the room. He hastened to take Leo in his arms and looked at him sternly: "Why did you do that Leo?"  
>"Dad is someone wicked! He kissed a girl! He is mean to you!" exclaimed the boy, he held a lock of Hephaistion's hair tightly and hid in his father's neck.<br>"Leo, look at me ..." Leo looked up and Hephaistion brought him a dress. "You recognize this dress?" Leo opened his eyes and nodded vigorously. "Well when you saw dad kissed this girl, it was me who was wearing this dress. The girl was me."  
>Leo looked at him and narrowed his eyes and puffed out his chubby cheeks, "I do not believe you."<p>

Hephaistion sighed; he left for 10 minutes and returned with the dress on him. Little Leo waved his arm and pointed his finger at his daddy "That's it! It's her!". Hephaistion approached him slowly and let his son take a closer look; Leo opened his mouth wide open, shocked "Daddy!". Hephaistion smiled, "Well, you understand now? Then, go and apologize to your father ..."  
>Leo, in tears threw himself into the arms of Alexander "Sorry Dad, I'm sorry! I'm the villain!". Alexander stroked the tuft of blond hair and wiped the tears of the blue eyes of his son "Do not worry! But I want something in return!"<br>The little boy looked at his father through his tears "What?"  
>Alexander showed him the little bite mark and asked "A magical kiss".<p> 


	3. I Love you, You couldn't understand

**I love you**

"Daddy, daddy!"

"What's the matter Leo?"

"I love you"

"..."

"Wh...Why you look at me like that daddy?"

"What have you done?"

"But nothing!"

"Don't lie to me young man, I know you too well, when you get all soft and coaxing is that you made a mistake..."

"But... I..."

"Come on, tell me and it will be easier!"

"I broke a bust of dad... his favorite ..."

"Indeed you are in trouble!"

"But what will I tell him? Dad is horrible when he's angry!"

"Oh don't worry! I have the solution!"

"What?"

"Tell him you prefer the original!"

* * *

><p><strong>You couldn't<strong>**understand**

"Alexander, Leo, it's time for bed!"

"Nooooo! Please daddy, we are almost done!

"You've already said that there are 15 minutes ago! Now it's time!"

"Phai, stop being so strict!"

"I'm strict because you are not enough! Tomorrow, Leo must be in good shape for his training and you, you have a very important meeting! You are king, you must show the example!"

"Precisely, so I can do what I want! And I don't wanna go to bed, I have fun!"

"..."

"Do not make that face Phai ..."

"Very good! But before that I want to tell you something. You know the stuff we usually do tomorrow night?"

"Oh yes how to forget!"

"Well, thus if you don't go to bed, it's over."

"You wouldn't dare!"

"..."

"Come on Leo, we go to bed!"

"What daddy was talking about dad?"

"A matter of life or death! Sleep well my son, you too my love: you see I sleep!"

"Very well, Alexander ..."

"Daddy, why is daddy like that?"

"You will not be able to understand my darling, good night Leo..."


End file.
